2 Boobs, their friends, 1 movie and a demon
by Danostar
Summary: With 5000 each way up for grabs can the 2 stepbrothers with some help make a award winning movie. Or is there something that can get in there way. This is the only way to find out so R & R
1. Chapter 1

Drake and Josh

2 boobs, their friends, 1 movie and a demon

Part 1 out of 6

_Scene set in School: _

Josh to Drake: OK you can go to an all girl's school in Los Angeles but you'd have to eat one of your internal organs would you do it?

Drake: Em... Is my liver an organ?

Josh: Yes

Drake Yeah, I'd do it.

_(Mindy comes and looks at Josh)_

Mindy: Hey sunshine _She looks at Drake) _Sinner

Drake: Creature!

Josh: Guys stop. Anyway mindy what's up?

Mindy: Oh there is something huge I was told about it is unbelievable

Josh. What?

Drake: What the Annual Geek Fair comes to San Diego?

Mindy: Look you will be sorry you said that when I tell Josh what it is.

Josh: Look Mindy come on leave him I know he shouldn't have said that but JUST TELL ME!

Mindy: OK. Anyway my Father's friend in work is a part of judging of the California Film Competition where the Director gets a place in Film School and the 2 lead actors get a place in Drama School and 5000$

_(Drake speeds over to them and gets all excited)_

Drake: Whoa what did you say about 5 grand?

Josh: Yeah Mindy tell us more!

Mindy: Well you see I want you Josh to be the Director of our movie for the competition. We can get friends to help and split a tiny bit of the 5000$ and make a great movie.

Drake: And how much are you going to give them?

Mindy: 10 bucks

Drake: Oh that's cool

Josh: How do you know people will want to be in it?

Drake: I can….. If you let me in the movie

Josh: How are you going to convince people

Drake: Eh look at me

Mindy: Fine you can be in it!

Josh: What are we going to call it?

Drake: Drakeman

Josh and Mindy together: NO!

Josh: How about "Drake versus the World"

Mindy: What will that be about?

Josh: Drake versus the world literally!

Mindy: Nice OK Drake get some people together, Josh get your equipment and I'll see if I can come up with a cool script and we'll all be 5000$ richer

Drake: Awesome

JoshOK but Drake… DON'T SCREW UP!

Drake: Damn it!

_Part 2_

_!Coming Soon!_


	2. Rounding them up

Drake and Josh

2 boobs, their friends, 1 movie and a demon

Part 2 out of 5

_Scene set in bedroom. Josh is on his computer when Drake walks in the room_

Drake: Hey

Josh: You said you'd be home 30 minutes ago so we could work on the movie

Drake: I was working on it!

Josh makes a face at Drake

Josh: Tell the truth

Drake: I was making out with Clarissa

Josh: So she's more important than 5000$

Drake: No I was talking about her being in the movie and I was giving her "salary"

Josh: OK…… Anyway who did you get?

Drake: Well Eric and Craig are taking care of Special Effects… I think anyway and Buck is taking care of Stunts

Josh looks worried and scared

Josh: B-b-b Buck?

Drake: Buck McCoy don't you remember he gave you a black eye but he said it's sort of cool.

Josh: Sort of

Drake: Well... ah forget anyway if he's allowed do stunts Tiffany can be one of the actresses.

Josh: OK and did you get anybody else

Drake: I told Mom about it and she said she'd get the costumes sorted out

Josh: OK is that all?

Drake: Nope. I got a few actors and I got the Vice Principal to give me 500$ for production if his son can act in it.

Josh: Awesome! Alright Mindy just e-mailed me a first draft and it looks cool.

Drake: OK tell me about it

Josh: Well you have vandalised the Empire State Building, Eiffel Tower and The Great Wall of China and you have been sentenced to a gruesome death.

Drake: Hah?

Josh: Not literally!

Drake: Oh alright

Josh: It's you going around the world being chased with your sidekick

Drake: Can my sidekick be Trevor?

Josh: Yeah whatever

Drake: OK man this is movie going to rock

Josh: Yeah it will

Megan walks in the room

Megan: Wow a boob vandalising famous monuments sure is exciting! What if they think it's bad because I do.

Josh: How do you know about this?

Megan: Trust me if I told you, you wouldn't believe me! Anyway can I be in it

Drake and Josh in unison: NO!

Megan: Whatever but you'll regret it trust me.

She walks out of the room

Drake: OK... Anyway I'm going to practice with my band I'll tell them about the Movie

Josh: OK see you later

He walks to the door and turns around

Drake: Oh Josh the vice principal said your washing the hallway tomorrow night for his pay!

He walks out

Josh: EVIL!

_Part 3 _

_!Coming Soon!_


	3. Getting ready

Drake and Josh

2 boobs, their friends, a movie and 1 demon

Part 3 out of 5

_Scene set in Garage. There is a court background, benches etc. to make it look like a real courtroom. Josh is in a chair and everybody is heer when Drake walks in with his Mom in a black and white prison suit_

Josh: Wow you look like an actual prisoner

Drake: Yeah

Mom: OK so I where could I stand

Drake: You're not in it!

Mom: Josh.

_Drake turns around and looks at josh_

Drake: Josh.

_He and Josh start whispering_

Drake: Since when was she in it

Josh: I kind of said she could be in it

_They turn around_

Drake: Mom you are promoted to Catering

Mom: OK… You're grounded for a week after you make the movie

_She walks back to the kitchen and Megan walks in_

Megan: OK let's get one thing straight guys, you're boobs and everybody knows that so I'll give you one more chance to let me be in the movie or you will be sorry.

Josh: Look you have messed our plans many times and I will not let you ruin our chances of us being partly rich

Megan: Fine but in the end you will wish you had of let me

_She walks out of the garage. Mindy comes over to them_

Mindy: OK guys are you ready

Drake: Yeah

Mindy: OK everything is set Drake do you know what you have to do?

Drake: Yeah look pretty

Mindy: No look mean and don't forget your lines

Josh: She's right oh by the way Mindy who's the judge?

Mindy: I don't know we forgot to give a place

_Walter comes in the scene_

Walter: Ooh please let me then I can beat my nemesis Bruce Winchell

Mindy: He's making a movie

Walter: Well his son is and he's in it

Mindy: Oh damn we'll lose

Drake: How do you know?

Mindy: His hair is awesome!

Josh: Forget him, Dad put on the judge costume while everybody gets ready

Walter: What about my lines.

Drake: Eric and Craig has the TV thing that shows the lines now go

_Josh gets in a Director chair and a camcorder and picks up a megaphone_

Josh: OK people positions please!

_Mindy, Drake, Tiffany and others get in there positions on the set. Buck goes over to Josh_

Buck: OK so who do I barge into?

Josh: Nobody you're the bailiff

Buck: I thought I was doing stunts

Josh: You are, just not in this scene

Buck: Awww

_He goes back to the set and Walter goes to the Judges position_

Josh: OK people let's do… Hey Trevor what are you doing here you don't come in till later

Drake: He's defending me

Josh: OK let's do this

Guy: Rolling

Guy #2: Speed

Guy: Drake parker versus the world Take 1

Josh: Action!

_Part 3_

_!Coming Soon!_


End file.
